Laura's Diary
by Ruby-The-MiniMuffin
Summary: I am Laura Jones. I have no idea of what's in store for my new school.


**Title: Laura's Journal**

**Chapter: My First Day**

**Prologue:****Today's my first day of high school. It's gonna be tough trying to make friends here. I, Laura Jones, does not know what is ahead for me.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Why did we have to move? How will I ever get any friends? All of these magazines feel like no help! Well, Here I go for my second year of high school._

* * *

_I put my diary away and went into the kitchen for some breakfast._

"Laura!" My mom said, "The bus comes to pick you up in 20 minutes! You better hurry up and eat quickly!"

_As I sat down on a chair, I couldn't help to think about who I'll befriend or which clubs I should join. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the my older sister._

"Daydreaming again?" She said.

"Shut it!, Jasmine!" I retorted.

"Make me!" Jasmine yelled back.

"Stop it!" Our mom yelled.

_It turns out that our bickering took more than 10 minutes. I hope Jasmines proud that I didn't get enough food to eat! We both had to board the bus and go to school._

* * *

_At School..._

_As I unload my books into my locker, I couldn't help but stare at some guy that walked past me. How could he completely ignore me?_

_I took out my diary from my locker and wrote:_

_Dear diary,_

_Is it love? or...lust? How can I just like somebody I don't even know? I have no friends here! _

_~Laura~_

_When the bell rang, I walked to my homeroom class._

_In Homeroom..._

_I saw that cute guy from earlier. I decided to sit exactly next to him. Sadly, a brunette beat me to it. She didn't seem nice._

"Hey, Tyler!", the brunette said flirtatiously, "Wanna go hang out sometime?"

_I was upset when I heard him agree to her. I just sat down to a redhead._

"Hey, I'm Kate." Kate greeted.

"Laura." I responded.

"So you're the new girl?" She asked

"Yeah" I responded.

"Alright class!" The teacher said. "We have a new student today!" "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Laura Jones." I said in my seat, proudly.

"Very good!" The teacher said, "Now, in this lesson, we will be learning..."

* * *

_At Lunch..._

"Hey Kate! I have a question" I said

"What is it?" She said

"Is Tyler uh...dating anyone?" I asked nervously

"He is." Kate said, "Clarissa Brooks." "She's _so _popular."

"Oh." I said, upset, "Is she in any clubs or teams?"

"Of course!" Kate exclaimed, "She's the Head Cheerleader."

"Do you know how I can get into that class?"

"Tryouts are tomorrow."

"Please sign up with me!" I begged.

"I was gonna say that!" Kate said happily.

_Right after we finished hugging, Clarissa and Tyler approached us._

"Oh, look it's the loser duo; Kate and the new girl!" Clarissa insulted.

"Relax, Babe." Tyler said, pulling Clarissa into a peck on the lips.

_As the lunch bell rang, Kate and I walked into our last period classroom._

"That was really bad for you...right?" Kate asked, worried.

"I guess it was...I...don't...know." I said

"Well come on now!" Kate reassured, "The day is almost over. So, then you can-"

"Date Tyler..." I interrupted,"..Err...I wasn't gonna say that..."

* * *

_At Home..._

_I immediately ran to my bedroom and sobbed softly on my pillow. Then, I picked up my diary and wrote:_

_Dear diary,_

_The hottest guy at school has a girlfriend! :(_

_How can I ask him out now? Life STINKS! I despise Clarissa :(_

_~Laura~_

_After finishing up some homework, I decided to take a nap on my bed. I just didn't want to think of anything right now. I couldn't sleep because the doorbell kept ringing! I went outside to see who it was. It turns out it was Kate._

"Hey, Laura!" Kate greeted me, "You ready to go to the park?"

"I never said I wanted to go to the park." I pointed out.

"Too bad." Kate said, "Were going! Now, go get dressed!"

_I went into my room and changed into a purple tube top, denim short shorts, and purple sneakers. I also held my hair back into a ponytail._

_I walked back outside to meet up with Kate._

"That's the spirit!" Kate said, "Now, let's go!"

"Kay, No thanks!" I said, exhausted.

"I said, Let's GO!" Kate yelled, pulling me to the park.

_When we finally got to the park, I saw Tyler and...Clarissa sitting on a bench together. I was gonna go talk to him but, that wasn't what Kate and I came here for._

"Kate!" I exclaimed, "Wanna race around the park?"

"How unbelievable!" She said, "Your _crush_ is siting right there and you wanna race? How nice!"

_We ran 3 laps around the park. On the 1st lap I saw Clarissa walk away from Tyler. I used this as an opportunity to gain his attention. On the 3rd lap, I pretended to trip over his lap. Tyler came over to my aid._

"You OK?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What's your name?"

"L-Laura."

"Tyler."

_He looked into my eyes passionately. I could tell that he wanted to kiss me – well, at least I wanted to. Unfortunately, we were met by an angry Clarissa._

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Clarissa yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Can you stop that!" I retorted.

"Make me!" Clarissa yelled yet again.

_Clarissa pulled Tyler into a kiss right in front of me. She spilled her coffee all over my top._

"How could you!" I cried.

_I ran away from the scene with Kate. Tyler was trying to pull away from Clarissa's kiss but she wouldn't let him break away._

"Why did you take me here?" I sobbed, "I just wanna go home!"

"OK.." Kate sighed.

_She started the car engine and drove me home._

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? The 2nd chapter is coming up soon! Review!**


End file.
